


Big Brother Woes

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, HP: EWE, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Epilogue Compliant, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James takes the job of protecting Albus a bit too seriously.  He has trouble differentiating how he may be projecting his own fears as opposed to realising the reality.  Thankfully, Scorpius is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Woes

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : There's non explicit mention of non-consensual sexual experience between James/OMC. Slightly epilogue compliant. Mature themes. Happy ending. 
> 
>   _Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and concepts are copyrighted by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. This story is written for entertainment purposes only, and is not for profit. No intellectual property infringement is intended._

James wasn't obsessed. 

He wasn't. 

He was a big brother and he just didn't _trust_ Malfoy. Sure, he'd heard the stories of how his dad was obsessed with Draco when they were in school, and now, years later, they were together. But this wasn't about that. They weren't in school anymore, and this wasn't about Malfoy, anyway. Scorpius, that is. Even after their dads had got together, and were now living together, James still had a habit of referring to Scorpius as Malfoy. 

Scorpius was your typical out and proud teenager who had just finished Hogwarts and thought that he was just _so_ on top of the world. 

He was seriously annoying. 

The worst part of it all was that Scorpius, being so out in the open, mostly only had gay friends. And _those_ boys would come over, too, and they'd all prey on Albus like he was something to eat. Al and Scorpius were the same age, but Albus was just so sweet and innocent, and he didn't even _see_ how those boys were just _always_ around him. They clearly wanted one thing only and Malfoy wasn't doing anything to help the situation. So James _had_ to step in. He was a big brother. It was his job!

It was the summer after their final year at Hogwarts, and the boys still hadn't decided what they wanted to do with their futures, so all they did was prance about. Lily, thankfully, was staying with their cousins for the summer. Otherwise, it was infuriating, really, and James was just _so_ glad that at least Draco had been on his side about that. His dad had just laughed at James and reminded him that he, too, had taken his time figuring out which culinary school he wanted to attend. 

James always ignored that bit. 

Today was also one of those days when Albus and Scorpius had been out shopping all day and, they'd come home with two other nuisances that James didn't approve of. 

"Al, let's go to your room and start the game!" Jones said. Was that Jones or was it Smith? It didn't matter. 

"What game?" James asked before the boys had a chance to run up the stairs.

"We just bought a few Muggle board games from the new shop in Diagon alley. We heard about them in our Muggle studies class, and one of the Muggleborn students we went to school with opened up a shop in Diagon alley. It's doing really well, so we bought a few. Snakes and Ladders, Monopoly, and something called Taboo. Do you want to come and play with us?" Smith, James reckoned, if the other was called Jones, asked with his eyes wide open like a first year asking a third year to be his friend. 

"Why don't you play in the sitting room?" James asked. He didn't want these boys all over his brother where he couldn't keep an eye on them. Even if they were all well-tamed Ravenclaws. 

"That's fine," Jones said and headed back to the sitting room.

"Are you making lunch?" Albus asked, eager. 

"Yeah, you hungry?" James asked and Albus nodded. "Pasta e fagioli?"

Albus nodded again. "And dessert?" he asked. "I saw you buying cream cheese at the market the other day."

"And German chocolate. I know you always keep your eyes on my basket..." James teased. "Go ahead, I'll call you when I'm ready."

James had spent the last three years in a wizard-culinary program travelling all over Europe and learning the tricks of the trade. After his return to London, he'd applied at a few famous wizarding restaurants to continue his apprenticeship under famous chefs. 

His number one choice was Chez Henri, which was owned by his aunt Pansy's husband, Henri Montaur, followed with Ai Fiori, and Esca. They were all located relatively close to Grimmauld Place, and James like the idea of staying at home while he completed his apprenticeship. It was also good that he adored both French and Italian cuisine equally, so it didn't matter where he worked, as long as it was close to home.

He started to cut up the onions, carrots, and celery when he heard the boys in the sitting room break into a fit of laughter. He tried to ignore Scorpius's voice, but given that he was the loudest, it was relatively hard to do.

A moment later, Scorpius came into the kitchen. James scowled at him as he just came by and stood there. He didn't say a word and James was trying _really_ hard to ignore him. 

"What do you want?" James finally snapped.

James looked at Scorpius, who seemed a bit taken back. He instantly regretted snapping like that. "Are—are you hungry?" he asked immediately. It was a thing he'd learned from his mother and grandmother, always offer comfort with food.

Scorpius shook his head and started to leave the room, then he looked like he'd changed his mind and turned to say something. "I—uh—I'm just going to take a shower. I'll eat something after—"

James nodded, not sure why Scorpius had decided to share _that_ information, but didn't reply. He returned to his chopping and sautéing, and tried not to think about Scorpius in the shower. Scorpius, naked, in the shower.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Smith walked into the kitchen next and gave James a start. He'd nearly poured the entire jar of cumin seeds into the oil. 

"What? No!" James really needed to get a hold of himself. If he were going to let a bunch of seventeen year olds distract him like that, how would he be able to make it in some of the toughest kitchens in the country?

"Are you sure?" Smith's voice didn't waiver. "My mum says I'm not that bad in the kitchen. I don't mind helping."

"Where's Jones?" James asked.

"Sebastian Jones?"

"Yes."

"That's—me."

"Oh." James frowned. "Well, what's his name...Smith..."

"Norman?" the boy, _Jones_ , James reckoned, asked while he looked thoroughly confused.

"You're Jones and _he's_ Smith?" James said, clarifying and the boy nodded, looking confused still. "Okay, why are you here? What's Norman doing?" 

"They're still playing. I lost my last chip so I figured I'd just come in and help you. We'll have to restart the game when Scor—"

"I don't need your help," James said immediately. "Thanks for the offer." He turned around and stared at the pot, waiting for it to boil. He should've known rule number one, _a watched pot never boils_.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jones said, evidently he'd still not left.

"Sure," James replied, ignoring the boy.

"I wanted to ask someone out on a date, and I don't know—I thought maybe you could tell me. What he likes or what I should do—"

James almost dropped the spatula on the floor and _glared_ at Jones. "You... _what_?"

"You know, I know that he's gay, and he's kind of hot—"

"Kind of hot?"

"Okay, _really_ hot, and I just don't know what he thinks about me. I mean, sometimes I think he doesn't even know I exist—"

"My brother's not gay," James said dryly.

"Your bro—brother?"

" _What's going on here_?"

James had never been more thankful for Scorpius Malfoy's existence in his life. He'd walked in right when the conversation was going to take a nasty turn and James was going to have to kick the poor boy, Jones, out of their house. He turned to say something to Scorpius when he was nearly stunned silent. Malfoy was wearing nothing but a towel!

"Scorp—I—" Jones stammered as his eyes gazed over Scorpius's torso and James was annoyed again. 

"Why don't you go back to the sitting room?" James said to Jones, who seemed to realise that it wasn't a request. 

"Right. Later, then," Jones said and walked away. 

James turned to look at Scorpius. He willed himself to look _into_ Scorpius's eyes and nowhere else. He didn't look at Scorpius's spotless chest, his perfect abdomen or the tiny trail of blond hair that was scattered down to— Okay, so clearly James was having trouble looking into Scorpius's eyes. He glowered at him instead, and then turned around to concentrate on the cooking. 

He started to whip the eggs and the cream cheese together. 

"What did Sebastian want?" Scorpius's voice was nothing like James had heard before. It was almost possessive. 

"I think he was trying to tell me that he likes Al," James replied, not looking at Scorpius still. "He was going on about how _hot_ he thinks Al is...So I told him."

"Told him what?"

"That Al's not gay."

"He wasn't asking about Al..." James heard Scorpius sigh, and he couldn't help but turn to look at Scorpius.

Scorpius was still there, in his towel, but he wasn't looking at James. He was looking at the floor as he ran his hand through his wet hair. When he looked up at James, James immediately looked away again.

"Do you want me to get rid of them for you?" Scorpius asked.

"Who?" James asked, distracted. He was pouring the dessert blend into the crust, to get it ready for baking.

"Smith and Jones."

"Oh, sure." James shrugged. Yes, he wanted those boys gone from the house. He didn't want them preying on his brother!

"Alright, I'll be right back."

James most certainly did not watch Scorpius walk away when he was leaving the kitchen. He also most certainly did not stare at Scorpius's arse moving about in the tight towel wrapped around his waist. Further, he most certainly did _not_ get hard from it.

Fuck, he was so screwed. Here he was trying to get these perverts away from his brother and at the same time, he was gawking at his—almost—step-brother's arse, sexualising the man and being a complete hypocrite. 

He waited as he grabbed the big loaf of bread from the pantry and dug out the middle of it. He knew that Al liked his pasta e fagioli spicy, and that Scorpius liked eating it out of a bread bowl. Why did he care what Scorpius liked, anyway? But he figured that since Scorp was doing him a favour, he might as well cater the lunch for him, too.

His dad would be so proud of him.

He also grabbed a bottle of wine from the pantry and poured it in three glasses. He made sure it wasn't one of the ones that Draco loved, because the last thing he wanted was a lecture. 

James was just about to set everything on the kitchen table when Scorpius returned. "Alright, they're gone, but Al is going to be a while."

"Why?" James asked, sceptical.

"I asked the others to leave because Al's scheduled to call his girlfriend."

" _Girlfriend_?" James had no idea that his brother was even seeing anyone. 

"Yeah. I had to remind him that he'd promised that he would fire-call Minnie, and Sebastian and Norman left since, well you— Never mind," Scorpius said, shaking his head.

"What?" James was so confused. _Okay, one thing at a time_. "Minnie?"

"Yeah. Minnie Longbottom."

"My brother is dating Minerva Longbottom? The Herbology Professor's _daughter_? How old is she? She was twelve when—"

"She's fifteen. Your brother's seventeen. _And_ she's turning sixteen in a couple of weeks. That's why we went shopping today, so Albus could buy her a present, or twenty, really."

"How do you know when her birthday is?"

"We have the same birthday," Scorpius said. "She turns sixteen when I turn eighteen."

"How long has this been going on?" James asked, still scowling as he prepared a tray of food with the wine and handed it to Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded as if he understood it was for Al. "Almost a year," he said, and left the kitchen. 

James wondered how he'd never heard about it before. He reckoned it was his own fault. James was so busy trying to keep the boys away from Al that he’d completely missed it when Al had got a girlfriend. 

"He's quiet about it," Scorpius said, yanking James out of his thoughts. "If that's what you're wondering. He doesn't like to talk about it. He dated someone in school in fifth year, but she kissed other boys behind his back, so he didn't want to be with anyone after that, and the thing with Minnie—it sort of creeped up on him, I think. She was his only friend who didn't care that he was the son of a war-hero and well—I guess maybe because she's the daughter of a war-hero too, you know?"

James nodded and took a sip of the wine.

"It's hard..." Scorpius said, then paused.

"What's hard?" James looked up from his glass.

"To be our fathers’ children and to find someone to see you for you and not who your dad is."

"Right," James said. He knew that it was harder for Scorpius because, unfortunately for him, Draco had initially been on the wrong side of the war. Whatever that meant. The war was over two decades ago and people treated them like they had anything to do with it.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Scorpius asked, and his question confused James. He had no idea what Scorp was talking about. "Al's friends. His _gay_ friends. _Me_."

"I don't—hate—" James had no idea what to say. He didn't really _hate_ them. He didn't _hate_ gay people. He was gay, too, but he just wanted them to stay away from Albus. He didn't want Al to get tainted—like him.

They ate in silence. Scorpius was still sitting in his towel, and James didn't know how to tell him to go and put on some clothes. Why did he care anyway? It was his house too and he was allowed to walk about as he pleased. 

Scorpius left as soon as he was done. He placed the dishes in the sink and walked away. James liked doing the dishes anyway, but he didn't know what had changed Scorpius's mood. Maybe it was the half-arsed response from James about how he didn't hate gay people. James mostly just hated himself. 

Al's head was still stuck up the Floo when James went into the sitting room and grabbed his dishes. He hadn't touched the wine, so he left it with him. When he went upstairs, he saw Scorpius reading in his room; his door was open and he was _thankfully_ fully dressed.

James leaned against the doorframe and watched him. He had no idea why he was there or what he'd say, yet he couldn't tear himself away.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Scorpius didn't look up from the book and seemed to concentrate harder, except his eyes weren't really moving over the page.

"How long are you going to pretend to be reading that book?" James asked with a smirk.

"Now you have a problem with what I do in my room?" Scorpius finally looked up and raised his eyebrow at James.

"No. Sorry," James said and straightened up. He turned to leave Scorpius's room when Scorpius called after him. "What?" he snapped again. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Scorpius asked.

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever it is that is bothering you. You've been on edge since you came back from your trip. Maybe even before that, but now, with Al—"

"With Al, _what_?"

"Can you—can you just come in my room?" Scorpius stood up off his bed and approached the door. "Can we talk? Like _really_ talk?"

James wasn't sure what Scorpius was asking for, but he didn't feel like walking away just yet. He entered Scorpius's room and Scorpius closed the door behind them.

James followed Scorpius and sat on the bed beside him. They were quiet for a while. It was so quiet that it felt like they were the last two people left in the world. "What did you want to talk about?" James asked.

"Did something happen to you..." Scorpius paused for a brief second, "when you were at Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean?" James's heart was beating fast. How could he know?

"I know that you were friends with a boy in your sixth year and the two of you were inseparable, and then after the Christmas my dad and I moved in here permanently everything seemed different. I thought that you and I could be..." Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know, be friends or something, but when we were back at Hogwarts you were just so... _distant_. And you and—"

"What boy?" James asked, his tone more accusing that he'd have liked it to be, but he was nervous.

"Jacob Raines."

"How did you know—" _his name_?

"I know that a thirteen year old boy doesn't matter to you; I mean, you avoided your own thirteen-year-old brother like the wizard pox—but I watched you. I watched you ever since I started Hogwarts. You were—are—different."

"Jacob and I were friends," James said.

"Yes, and after that Christmas—"

James's heart was beating so rapidly that he was sure that it was going to either drop into his stomach or lunge out of his chest. "He did things...to me."

Scorpius's only reaction was a slight widening of his eyes, otherwise he didn't move or say anything. 

"We were inseparable, and things were good at first. We spent all our time together, and it was brilliant. We sat next to each other in the Great Hall, our knees always bumping together. Sometimes he'd hold my hand when no one was looking. He'd flirt with girls, but in the evenings we'd huddle up together by the fire and read or do our homework. Then, right before Christmas..." James stopped to take in a deep breath.

Scorpius placed his hand on James's shoulder, but James shuddered and Scorpius immediately removed it. _No, that's not what I want_...James wanted to say. He _wanted_ Scorpius to touch him, to place his hand on James's shoulder, to wrap his arm around James. 

"The thing is, if he'd asked me, I would have _gladly_..." James rubbed his eyes before continuing. "But it was just the way he did it. He asked me if I wanted to kiss him, then he placed a binding spell on me and then undid his trousers and shoved—"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me the details," Scorpius said, and this time he placed his arm around James's shoulder and didn't let go. "If it hurts, you don't have to explain..."

James nodded. 

"Is that why you hate all of Al's gay friends?" Scorpius's tone wasn't accusatory, but his brows had definitely furrowed.

"I just want to protect him."

"Jamie..." Scorpius whispered so softly, and James _loved_ the way he'd said his name. "What your friend did— not all gay people are like that. Do you think our dads—"

"No, of course not."

"Your _friend_ broke your trust. What he did was horrific. But I would never do that to anyone, neither would Sebastian and Norman. Not to Al, not to...I mean..." Scorpius sighed; he let go of James and turned to face him. "Do you even know why they hang around Al so much?"

James shrugged. "I dunno, 'cause they think Al's hot?" He scowled at the thought of it. To say such a thing left a bad taste in his mouth.

Scorpius laughed. "No, you stupid, adorable, oblivious man! They are all but in love with _you_! They befriended Al in order to be close to him, to get to you. Everyone knows Al is as straight as they come!" He shook his head. "Today, when Sebastian was talking to you, what did he say?"

"Oh. He said he liked someone and wanted to know more about him and—" _Oh_. "He was talking about me?"

"Why do you think I came down as fast as I could! I was still in my towel!"

"I noticed," James said, then he looked away from Scorpius. _Bugger_.

"Really?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow again.

James rolled his eyes, trying to shrug off his embarrassment. "So _why_ did you come and interrupt Smith—no, Jones—from asking me out?"

"Oh." Now it was Scorpius's turn to get sheepish. "I sort of got jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"You're really this thick, aren't you?" Scorpius said glowering. "Because I like you, you fool. I don't want _them_ to have you, because—"

"Because?"

"Because I want you!" Scorpius all but screamed his confession. "Do you have any idea how bloody hard it is to live in the same house as you. Before, when you were off at the culinary programme, I didn't have to deal with your physical presence. Mere fantasies about you were enough, but now? Even my dad has started to notice that I'm acting strange."

"Your dad...he knows?"

"He knows that I'm gay. Harry does, too. But they don't know that I'm in love with you!"

"You're—you're in love with me?" James's voice squealed and he almost hated himself in that moment. 

"Please don't laugh at me. I don't know if I can handle that right now."

"I wasn't going to laugh at you," James said. "I notice you, you know. It annoys me when you're around because, I like you too, and I don't want to."

"James, I would _never_ force myself on you. I couldn't—"

And then James did what he'd never thought he'd do. He kissed Scorpius. His hand gently held the back of Scorpius's neck, but he didn't apply any pressure. He wanted Scorpius to pull himself away if he wished to do so. But, instead of pulling away, Scorpius pressed his body onto James's. He deepened the kiss and gently sucked on James's lower lip, leaving James breathless. 

James wanted more. He wanted to explore Scorpius's mouth with his tongue; he wanted to taste him. He wanted to feel Scorpius's skin against his. James didn't know how it happened, but his hand moved from Scorpius's neck and reached in-between them. The back of his hand brushed against Scorpius's groin and he moaned. 

James immediately pushed himself back. "Sorry!" he said. "I'm sorry—"

"James, please don't stop."

James felt himself shaking. "No. Scorpius, I can't—"

"I want this," Scorpius said softly. "I want you. _Please_."

"I—"

"We don't have to do anything you don't want..." Scorpius said. "But, please don't pull away from me. We can just sit here and talk..."

James didn't move, even though every fibre of his being was telling him to run away, but there was still a small voice in the back of his mind telling him that he could trust Scorpius. That Scorpius wouldn't hurt him. Not like Jacob. 

Scorpius hesitantly raised his hand and touched James's cheek. It was as if he was testing the waters. James stayed very still. "Scor—"

Scorpius brushed his lips against James’s. It was a slow, tentative kiss, and over far too quickly.

"Scorpius, have you seen—" Albus swung the door open to the room and barged in as if he belonged there. Of course he belonged there, he was Scorpius's best friend. Who _didn't_ belong there was James. 

James instantly stood up and backed away from Scorpius and Albus. "Al, this isn't what—"

Albus laughed. "Oh, that's too bad," he said. "Because I was going to say _finally_!"

"What?" James almost shrieked. 

"About time. There's only so much of Scorpius's brooding I can handle."

"But—"

"Come on, Jamie. Scorp's been in love with you since we were twelve! Or at least, that's when I found out about it. _And_ he's not the only one. All my friends are always running after you. You just really needed to wake up and see it."

James turned to scowl at Scorpius, who looked equally horrified. "Did you tell _him_?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No, but I've told you already, Al isn't as sweet and innocent as you think."

" _Please_." Albus rolled his eyes. "I was also the one that encouraged dad to ask Mr Malfoy out on a date when I was six years old!"

"You—you did?" both Scorpius and James asked in unison. 

Albus shook his head and started to leave the room. "Be mischievous. It feels good." He turned to look at both of them one last time and said, “If you're going to continue snogging or _more_ , I suggest you lock the door, Scorp. I don't think Dad will approve of it as much as I do."

Scorpius gave James a look that he couldn't exactly decipher. "So what should we—"

"I have to go," James said, and barged out of the room, brushing past Scorpius. This was all too much for him, and all he wanted to do was disappear. He was embarrassed and annoyed. 

*

James hid himself in his room for the rest of the day. He didn't answer the door when his brother knocked, telling him that the food was getting cold, and that Albus refused to eat without him.

He knew that Al would eventually give up and return to the kitchen.

There was another small knock, but the person who'd knocked didn't identify himself. James had a pretty good idea as to who it was. He remained quiet as if he were sleeping and he simply didn't hear. He knew eventually he'd have to go downstairs to clean up, because neither Albus nor Scorpius was very good at that. And if he let the kitchen stay dirty, Draco wouldn't like it. The last thing he wanted to do was to find a reason to upset Draco, and in turn, his dad.

An hour later, James finally made himself leave his room. He was the oldest in the house and he was hiding like a scared little boy. He wasn't having any of it anymore. He determined that he'd finally got over whatever it was, and it was going to be business as usual.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he was surprised to find it sparkly clean. 

"What..." he mumbled to himself and then heard the shuffling of feet behind him. He turned to look and found Scorpius standing there.

"I think you forget that we can use magic now," Scorpius said. 

James _had_ almost forgotten that. He was so used to his brother and Scorp being underage and refusing to clean the kitchen that he hadn't realised that now they could just use magic in lieu of labour. 

James turned to say something to Scorpius, who was looking at him expectantly, but Albus walked in and interrupted them. _Again_. 

"So I'm going out for a bit—"

"Where are you going?" James immediately spat and then realised that he has no right to ask that question. Albus was of age now and could bloody well do whatever he pleased. He was also a lot more mature, smart, and confident than James had given him credit for. "Sorry, I mean..."

Albus rolled his eyes. "I'm going to see Minnie. Don't worry, her parents are home so we won't be shagging in her bedroom or anything—"

"I don't really need to hear this, Al," Scorpius said. "Just get out of here before my father comes home and starts giving you a lecture on safe sex."

The three of them shuddered simultaneously.

"Alright. Be safe, and Floo if you need anything or if you need me to come—"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, James!" Albus said, "I know how to take care of myself, Jamie."

"I know. But it doesn't stop me from harassing you when I'm here. I'm sure you'll miss me when I leave again." James winked, trying to ease the mood, but Albus scowled and shot a quick glance towards Scorpius before he turned to leave again. 

Moments later, he was gone and James stood awkwardly next to Scorpius.

"Ice cream?" Scorpius asked before turning and walking towards the icebox.

"The dessert—"

Scorpius laughed. "Right, because Albus would leave any left overs when no one was policing the dessert."

James joined in the laughter. "Of course, what was I thinking?" He propped himself on the chair and watched as Scorpius moved around the kitchen with ease. He'd never really _watched_ him like that before and he realised how much he'd missed. He was the chef, but the kitchen belonged to everyone, of course, and Scorpius moved with such finesse that one would think that _he_ belonged there so much more than James. 

"Do you have an interest in cooking?" James asked; he had no idea why he felt like it, but he knew that to be true.

"A bit. Nothing on the professional level like you, of course, but I've always wanted to own my own restaurant."

"You have?" James asked with surprise.

"Yeah. Dad said that when I am ready I could learn the ropes from Aunt Pansy, since she runs her husband's restaurant. She knows the ins and outs of the business as her husband runs the kitchen." Scorpius plopped himself on the seat at the table and offered the bowl of ice cream to James.

"You know I might work under him, right?" James asked and dipped his spoon in the vanilla strawberry swirl. 

"Yeah..." Scorpius said, almost sounding distracted. When James gave him a questioning look, he continued. "It's why I haven't asked Aunt Pansy to...It would be weird for me to..." He shrugged and didn't finish the sentence.

"Because you fancy me?" James dared asking. It really wasn't a secret anymore. 

"It would be torture. It was one thing to see you around Hogwarts for a few years, but now if we both interned at the same restaurant...I mean, that's not healthy is it? I feel like my obsession, crush, whatever you want to call it, wouldn't ever end. I'm sure my dad and Harry would eventually notice. I mean—" He abruptly stopped himself and stuffed his mouth with a big scoop of the ice cream.

"What is it?" James asked when the both of them hadn't said anything for a while.

Scorpius shook his head. "Oh, I totally forgot to tell you. Your mum fire-called earlier when you were...upstairs."

"She did?" James sat up in surprise; he knew that Scorpius was obviously changing topics and he allowed it. "I keep forgetting to write back to her! She's going to have my head!"

"I think she just wants to have dinner with you. You know we all went out with her last week and she said how much she was missing you."

"You did? With my dad and Draco?" James asked, finishing the last bit of his ice cream. "I didn't know that she got along with Draco. I know things have been strange between the Weasleys and—"

"Yeah, her and my dad get along _really_ well," Scorpius said, smiling. "I think they bond over Harry's quirks. The last time we were out, she brought her new boyfriend, well I should say ex-boyfriend now. I think she likes to test them to see how they would act near a celebrity. The man was a Quidditch player, too, and he tried to one-up Harry in everything that he was saying. It was funny really, and kind of sad for him."

James threw his head back and gave a roaring laugh. When he looked at Scorpius again, Scorp was giving him a really strange look. "What?" he asked.

"You look good like this..." Scorpius whispered. "Happiness suits you."

"Scorp—"

"I know. I shouldn't push you, I'm sorry."

"No. It's not that."

"Then what?" Scorpius asked, his eyes widening slightly. 

"You shouldn't have to give up on your dream because of me. If you want to work with Ms Parkinson, then I'm sure I'll have other offers. Maybe I can get accepted at Esca and I can move closer to—"

"No!" Scorpius said and pushed his chair back. "I don't want to push you away. I don't want something as badly as I want..." He gave a sigh and turned away from James. He threw his empty ice cream bowl in the sink and the noise made James wince. 

James stood up and walked towards Scorpius, placing a hand on Scorp's shoulder. "I—"

Scorpius turned around immediately; he wrapped his arms around James's waist and kissed him. 

James pressed his body against Scorpius and pushed him against the counter. James's arms roamed freely on Scorpius's body as Scorpius's fingers dug into James's skin. James never wanted the kiss to end. Scorpius tasted so sweet, and even though that was partially to do with the ice cream, James had tasted Scorpius earlier that day and he was just as perfect as before. 

Scorpius moaned around James's tongue and his body slightly thrust up, rubbing his groin against James's quickly hardening cock. 

They broke apart but James didn't stop kissing Scorpius. He nibbled on Scorpius's ear, his neck, nuzzling and biting as if _he_ was the real dessert.

"I don't want you to move away," Scorpius panted, his hands on James's body, growing bolder. "Take an internship at Esca, if you wish, but don't—don't leave. Please."

"I won't," James whispered, almost in a promise, and before he knew it Scorpius had them switched, pressing James's body against the counter as they writhed against each other.

"I want you so much..."

James had no idea if the words came from himself or Scorpius, but it was obvious that they both felt the same way. James grabbed Scorpius's wrist and his other hand pressed against Scorpius's shoulder. He slightly pushed Scorpius away and saw the crushed look on Scorpius's face. 

"Let's take this somewhere more private," James said and pulled on Scorpius's arm, leading him away from the kitchen, up the stairs, and to his bedroom.

They stood outside the door to James's room and James hesitated as he turned the knob to open the door. Scorpius leaned against James, his nose nuzzling in James's hair. 

"Just kissing," Scorpius said as if he was promising now. "Just let me feel that it's real. It won't be so bad."

James smiled and opened the door, allowing them in, and then locking them inside.


End file.
